Arriving at Molekin Mountain/Searching for the Oracle
Here is how our heroes came to Molekin Mountain in Legend of the Giants. Meanwhile, Kaos and Glumshanks were making their way to the Lost City of Arkus. Kaos: You know, Who really needs a giant drilling machine anyway!? Glumshanks: Um, I thought we did. How else will we get to the City of Arkus? Kaos: Easy, Fool. I have a new plan, Something so deceptively simple yet cunningly ingenious even you can't bungle it! Observe my superior strategic mind at work. Robot, How do we get into the Lost City of Arkus!? Arkeyan Conquertron: I'm so glad you asked, Emperor Kaos. There is a secret entrance into the city. Natrually, I will take you there if it pleases you. Kaos: Oh, It does. So, Kaos laughed evilly in hopes to conquer Skylands after arriving in Arkus. At Flynn's ship, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends and the Skylanders continued their way. Cali: Blowing up the drill brought us some time, But Kaos will eventually find another way to that Lost City of Arkus. Flynn: Oh great. We don't even know where it is! We're doomed! Cali: Not necessarily. We can still beat him there. Ermit: How do ya figure on doin' that? Magic? Cali: Actually, yeah. One of the Molekin workers told me about some mystic Oracle that lives near his village that will answer any question you ask. So if we can find him, He might be able to tell us how to get to Arkus! Flynn: Oh, Cali, you have done it again! But what should we ask him when we find him? Oh... right. Scrooge McDuck: Flynn, We're about to crash into that mountain! Flynn: Yikes! As Flynn steered the ship away from the mountain, He accidentally knocked into a few others causing some rocks to fall onto the ship and one of it land on Squidward's head. Squidward Tentacles: Way to steer so clumsy like, Flynn! Flynn: My bad, Squidbuddy. So, Everyone and Everypony had to continue on to find the oracle. Soon enough, They all came to Molekin Mountain. Barnsy: Oh, thank goodness you're all here! Flynn: Yes, yes, it must be pretty great for you to host Skylands' finest pilot and his entourage. Barnsy: It's our village! It's been overrun by creeps! Flynn: That seems to be happening a lot these days. Anyway, we're actually here to find someone named, 'The Oracle.' Seen him around anywhere? Barnsy: I'm sorry, I can't even think right now. Not with all these creeps running amuck. But, maybe if you guys help us... Mumfie: Say no more, We'll help anyway we can. Pinkey the Flying Pig: Do you think we'll find the oracle soon? Goofy: Probably, Pinkey. But first things first, Let's get rid of those creeps. Robin Hood: (draws his bow) My thoughts exactly, Goofy. Mickey Mouse: Let's do this, For Skylands! Donald Duck: And for Equestria! So, They fought off the evil creeps from taking control of the mountain. Speed: How much longer, Scarecrow? Scarecrow: Til those monsters are out of Molekin Mountains. Bartok: Yeah, I can see where this is going. As they kept fighting a few creeps, They all gone a few and many obstacles. Puffin: We're way behind enemy line! Grubber: Take cover! Patrick Star: I'm taking cover, Grubber! As he got Squidward to shield him, He was mostly annoyed. Squidward Tentacles: Don't touch me! Hubie: Stop fooling around, You guys, We got an oracle to find! Squidward Tentacles: Right, Sorry. But as they got here, They found themselves at the arena battle. Pipsqueak: Excellent! The Skylanders and their friends! Fun, fun, fun! I knew starting my arena business near an "all knowing" Oracle was sure to attract all sorts of riff-raff. You've all come a long way, but alas, the fun stops here! (as the crowd gasped) No, no, no! Not your fun, the Skylanders and their friends' fun! (to the heroes and Skylanders) Now, let's see how you guys handle yourselves in my Arena of Fun For Everybody But You Guys! Gordon: That's a weird name to called it for an arena. Capper: Yeah, I can see where this is going. Pipsqueak: Well, Sorry about it, But what do you want me to call it a battle arena? At last, The battle begins as the heroes and Skylanders fought off many enemies. Derpy Hooves: (tackle a few) I got them, Speed! Did ya see me! Speed: I sure did, Derpy. Puffin: Bravo, Derpy! Derpy Hooves: Thank you. It took sometime, But they finally took out a lot more baddies. Pipsqueak: Well, I suppose anybody could get lucky once. But lucky twice? I'd like to see that! Though probaby not now. Babs Seed: Man, Pipsqueak sounds a lot boring if you ask me. Scuttle: You're telling me, Babs. Apple Bloom: Maybe he'll join in the fun, Guys. Rocko the Rockhopper: I wouldn't count on it. So, They fought off more evil minions appearing as they stand their ground. Hubie: Is that the best that he got on us? Tarramar: Hubie, Duck! (took out another evil minion behind him) Hubie: Whoa! That was close. At last, A lot more were taken down. Pipsqueak: Okay, so you guys got lucky twice. But clearly, this is where your luck has to run out. Right? Spyro: Technically it'll be your luck that's going to be out Pipsqueak. ??? Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225